


Are you staying for the show?

by suckedintothesupermassive



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Delena, Drabble, F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckedintothesupermassive/pseuds/suckedintothesupermassive
Summary: Delena smut, or what should've happened in 4x03...





	Are you staying for the show?

'Are you staying for the show?'

Elena thought she had been discreet. Her eyes flitted down Damon's body as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders. Now she was staring into his unrelenting baby blues, two bright orbs drawing her into the darkness. 

Without breaking his gaze, he began to undo his belt. He paused, giving Elena a chance to leave. Instead of turning around and walking out, she bit her bottom lip. Damon's eyes widened, darting towards Elena's mouth. It was all the encouragement he needed to slide his jeans down his legs, leaving him in only his tight, black boxers. 

A shaky breathe escaped from Elena's lips as she drank him in. He was lean, his pale skin free from imperfections and just as smooth, except for the dark trail of hair that tracked over the ridges of his abs, disappearing below his waistband. She only had to glance quickly at what was further below to be sure that he wanted her. 

She met his eyes again, now burning an icy blue. He smirked, making Elena squirm at the increasing dampness between her thighs. Damon raised an eyebrow before turning around towards his bathroom. 

He paused and looked back over his shoulder, 'You know there's room for two?' His eyes bore deep into hers. He continued towards the bathroom, slipping off his boxers and giving Elena full view of his perfect, strong ass. 

Elena had stopped breathing. Every fibre of her being wanted to follow him. Before she could think too much, she slipped her dress over her head and walked into the bathroom, standing in front of Damon's shower in nothing but her black lace bra and panties. 

Damon stood under the stream of hot water with his forearm braced against the tiled wall, bent slightly foward so his dark wet hair fell over his eyes. He looked up at Elena, putting her at the mercy of his baby blues once more. Although, now they took on a darker hue, like that of a deep ocean. 

Elena watched the rivulets of water cascade down his naked body, all the way down to where he hung low, ready for her. She fixed him with a piercing gaze of her own as she unclasped her bra and slid her panties off. She walked slowly over to him, passing by to stand under the stream. She arched her neck, letting the cleansing water flow over her before resting her hands on his chest. 

Damon brought his own hands up to rest on her waist, 'What do you want Elena? I need to hear you say it.'

Elena leaned in, stopping short of Damon's yearning lips.

'You.'

Damon closed his eyes and his grip on her waist tightened, 'I need you to say it. I need you to tell me exactly what you want.'

Elena hands slid up to clasp around his neck, 'I want you Damon. Please. I need you.'

Elena found herself up against the glass wall of the shower in an instant, Damon's lips firm against hers, his tongue dipping inside to taste her. Her head spun, overcome by his scent and touch as he trailed his lips down the column of her neck. 

'So beautiful, so so beautiful,' he mumbled, flipping Elena around. Her hands braced against the glass while her back pressed into Damon's front. He slid his hand down her body, the metal of his daylight ring cool against the heat of the water. 

The pads of his fingers whispered over her throbbing bud, before adding a teasing pressure. Elena let out a cry as he continued to coax pleasure from her body. She could feel him hard against her, as he brought his free hand up to her breast, running his thumb over her nipple until it was as hard as her clit. Feeling a wave beginning to crest within, Elena gasped, 'D-Damon, I'm going to-'

'Come for me baby. I want to hear you,' Damon rasped in her ear, the speed of both hands increasing. 

The sensation and the headiness of his words sent Elena over the edge. Pleasure slammed through her as she called out Damon's name, her hands sliding against the glass as her legs threatened to give way. He brought his arm around her waist to steady her, turning her to face him. He cupped her cheek and kissed her softly, slowly with none of the previous urgency, savoring her.

They broke apart, Elena's hands hooked around his neck. She glanced down at his still very prominant length. Damon smirked, 'Greedy are we?'

Elena smiled and hit him playfully, 'Get me a towel?'

'Ooh bossy, I like it,' Damon quipped, switching off the water. 

Once Elena was wrapped in a fluffy white towel, Damon scooped her up, 'Where to my lady?'

'Take me to bed Damon.'


End file.
